


No More To Fear

by SinScrivener



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23463466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinScrivener/pseuds/SinScrivener
Summary: AU where Roman (the Pyromaniac of Outlast as I've named him) is adopted by Trager and EddieWell, after such long years of abuse, being adopted by almost godlike persons, Roman can't help but sneak into their room at night, be sure they're real, there, and haven't left him, and sleep upon the floor to be close to his saviors.Both parents see this and over the years are more than happy to assure him it's not a dream and welcome him to sleep between them so's when he awakens in the morning, he awakens to the realization that there is nothing more to fear~
Relationships: Eddie Gluskin/Richard Trager
Kudos: 2





	No More To Fear

A month of sleeping in his room with him had yielded Roman to at last willingly try and sleep alone and allow his Mama and Dad to keep both the light on and open and leave for their own bedroom down the way.

Their door open, welcoming inside, a nightlight to guide him down the hall and into their room even.

It was Trager who awoke to an odd feeling. It wasn't new, he'd been born with these weird 'knowing' feelings and lifted himself from his bed that very same night, Eddie half awakened by this watched and followed his partner as he moved ever so silently over towards their bedroom door.

Together their eyes landed upon Roman!

Tucked up into a tight ball with the nursery rhyme blanket Eddie had long ago made for a baby they'd once tried to adopt but...Gays even still…

A stuffed toy dog in his arms and a pillow below his head.

It seemed he'd been crying!

"Roman, buddy?"

Roman woke with a start and flinched. Once he noticed it was his Mama he wrapped his thin arms around him and bawled out something incoherent but saddening.

Without even asking, Eddie rose carefully and took Roman easily up into his stronger hold, Trager grabbing his belongings and together settled him within their bed now, right between them~

A string of 'I tried!' 'I'm sorry!' And, 'I love you, please, please don't leave me!' Escaped his quivering lips up until Trager's gentle rubbing of his back sent him back to sleep within his arms, Eddie tucking him in beside Richard before getting himself comfy on his son's other side.

"It's a start~"

Eddie chuckled warmly, looked fondly at his Darling who lovingly spoke to their son and whispered, "Indeed it is~" And set the stuffed toy neatly down beside Roman and tucked it in too before rubbing his son's good side lightly.

-

A twenty-five years old lay in such a tight ball he could be mistaken for a thirteen year old! Set by the doorway just as he had been his first time sleeping in his parents room.

He felt stupid for STILL feeling such a fear, such a NEED to be sure they wouldn't leave him, that they weren't just dreams but-Here he was!

Eddie woke up this time, recalling a page he needed to clear for the day to come and started to move off the bed when he saw Roman, painfully curled up in a sad ball as he had been so many times before.

Nursery rhyme blanket now only covering his back, his stuffed toy neatly placed upon the pillow as he slept upon the floor of the bedroom.

"Darling~"

Trager smiled tiredly from his place in bed and began to push over the bedding to welcome their son as Eddie woke him and offered him his normal spot as he himself left for a moment.

"Easy, eaaasy, don't cry, it's okay, Roman~"

"I'm an adult, Mama… Yet I'm sleeping in your guys' bed still…"

"Kids aren't all like you either Roman!" Trager said lightly, watching as his son tried to breathe as he sobbed.

"Still-"

"Still nothen! You're our boy, we've never minded nor do we still! Your comfort means more to us then anything, okay, buddy? We'll gladly tell you forever more that you've no more to fear, we'll gladly welcome you to settle in with us, your our boy, we love you, and to let you know that we are going nowhere, to assure you you've nothing to fear, we'll never stop doing thusly, understand?"

Roman nodded slowly, smiled a small smile then a bigger one as Eddie returned and mused, "You'd think after owning the company for so long I'd learn to clear a page? Nooope!"

"I forgot to name the file I was working on~" Roman sniffled out through a laugh. "It's ganna take me a week to find it!"

"Order! Hooooow hard is it to have ooooorder?" Trager asked playfully, voice woeful.

Both Eddie and Roman snorted then settled into bed, Roman curled into Mama Trager, Trager rubbing his sons back as Eddie watched with the same undying love as the first night Roman slept between them as his Darling spoke softly to their son~

The family he'd always wanted~

The family he finally got to have~


End file.
